narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Takato Kishimi
Takato Kishimi (きしみ タカト, Kishimi Takato) is a jōnin-level shinobi of Kusagakure. He is the founder of Team Takato, Kusa’s unofficial ninja squad, consisting of Kazō Yakusho, Oda Inagara, and Avaki. The team has since disbanded. Background When the newest batch of Academy students was nearing their graduation, Takato decided to join his old teammates and become a sensei. Like other potential teachers, Takato was given the opportunity to scout out the students and see if any caught his eye. He hung around the schoolyard during training lessons and observed some of their academic work as well. While strolling around the students during a break, he came across Kazō Yakusho. The boy was by himself in a tree, carving a piece of wood into a kunai. Questioning why he was carving a kunai with a kunai only made the Kazō mad, and he threw his creation at Takato before jumping out of the tree. Takato examined the wooden blade and was quite impressed at the skilled work. After a bit more scouting, Takato took the files of students he found the most interesting. Among them was Kazō’s file. He realized Kazō was the student who had suffered injury a few years back and had lost his left arm. His file indicated poor stamina and no major jutsu training since then, with the addition of low chakra reserves now that he could move his prosthetic. As chakra flow was a difficult task for an Academy student to master, Takato found the boy’s determination appealing. When the final exams were over, two students had not graduated to genin. This threw the number of teams off, since there would be one genin without teammates. Takato joined the other teachers to discuss how they would handle the situation. Some thought they should drop the lowest scoring genin and have them remain with the two who failed for another year. Others brought up Kazō’s situation. Although the boy was starting to excel in traps and manipulation of tools with wire, he still lacked some of the basics due to his injury. Takato brought up Kazō’s chakra flow abilities, but the others said it only weakened his reserves to the point where fighting would be difficult past the genin level. A few teachers thought ending his ninja career altogether was the best course of action, though Takato was among those who thought otherwise. They soon agreed that it would be beneficial to hold Kazō back a year with the other two and see if he would be able to strengthen his abilities enough to warrant becoming a genin. From what he had seen of the boy, Takato questioned the decision. He felt Kazō could work things out to successfully complete missions, given time and training. However, a student needed to be dropped and Kazō was the best choice. In order to prevent this, Takato asked to teach the boy himself. He would do so without two other students and ensure the boy would make it further. Realizing he would not back down, they agreed to place Kazō under Takato’s tutelage. As for the two who failed, they would just make sure enough new students arrived in order to create full teams. Although they would give Kazō this chance, Takato was technically not a standard sensei. He would continue to receive jōnin level missions and train the boy on his own time. Since they had doubts about Kazō’s chances, they wouldn’t lose a jōnin’s availability because he wanted to train possible lost cause. Takato agreed to these terms and was made Kazō’s sensei. During the next few days, Takato discovered Oda Inagara and Avaki. Both boys were normal villagers, but Takato saw some potential in them. He decided to have them join Kazō to form a complete team. With this, Kazō could have a chance of living a successful shinobi life, especially since a three man team was needed to participate in the Chūnin Exams. Also, the time needed to train the two new boys from scratch would allow Kazō to train more and build his skills. Kazō was angered at the news of his team. He didn’t want the treatment out of pity. After Takato explained everything, the genin was willing to cooperate. He aided Takato in teaching Oda and Avaki to tap into their chakra. When training was fully underway, Takato would challenge Kazō’s wood manipulation with his earth release. He soon began sparring with Oda, who was showing a fair amount of skill in taijutsu, thanks to his unique ability. He was tough on the three because he wanted them to grow quickly, mostly so Kazō wouldn’t feel left behind compared to the rest of his generation. Kazō originally felt embarrassed with the false team and didn’t want his other friends to see him. Takato willingly gave into this sentiment and conducted most of their training outside of the village where they could also learn about other people and customs. Soon Team Takato was prepared to move forward with the Chūnin Exams; and only a year later than the other, official teams of Kusagakure. Personality Takato normally has a rather calm demeanor. He is very down to earth, and is good at reading people. This helps him avoid tensions and act as a mediator between others. This is shown while teaching his students. Since they are an unofficial team, problems often occur that regular teams don't deal with. Takato tries to see the potential in others and will help them if he can. However, he expects them to work hard at it, and will not tolerate those who slack off. In order to get his team trained up to the level of other genin teams, he kept his students working. When they tried to goof off too much, he would give them a punch to "knock some sense into them". If he was going to take the time to help them, then they could focus on the training and save the fun for later. Outside of these traits, Takato can be a bit stubborn. If he feels he is right, he rarely backs down. He balances this with a strong sense of loyalty to his village, and will often keep his thoughts in line with the Grass's ideals. Appearance Takato has spiky black hair and black eyes. He wears the standard Kusa attire. The flak jacket is brown and is equipped with long shoulder guards, a thick neck guard and several scroll pouches around the zipper that fastens it. It is also fastened by metal clasps and straps over the shoulder. His headband is black. Abilities Nature Transformation Takato has earth release chakra at his disposal. With it, he can manipulate the ground around him in various ways such as walls and domes. For offense, he can create fist shaped rocks to launch at an opponent or make a giant humanoid figure to control. Summoning Technique Takato can summon geckos to aid him in battle. He commonly summons them for delivering information and reconnaissance. Other Skills Takato's main skills revolve around ninjutsu and taijutsu. He can wield various weapons well enough if needed, but he prefers using his chakra nature. When training Oda, Takato's taijutsu prowess gave the boy little chance of evading, even with his unique fighting style. Thanks to this, Oda has become very skilled in fighting taijutsu users. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Takato is first seen standing with the other teachers before the preliminary rounds. He watched as Kazō faced his opponent, becoming annoyed when he heard the boy was already low on chakra. After Avaki's fight, he jumped down and caught him before he could fall over from fatigue, and let the medical-nin take him to the infirmary. When Oda fought, Takato waited as the boy pretended to be beat, enjoying seeing the shock from the others watching the fight. When Oda was slammed into the ground, however, Takato became worried. He knew the boy could handle twists to his joints, but not a blow to the head. After the preliminaries were over, he had to take Oda to the infirmary due to a minor concussion. For the final round, Takato watched the matches with another grass jōnin, Yon-Tao. When Kazō and Oda faced each other, Takato could tell when they were going easy or being serious. He was impressed with how they had grown over their short time training together. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Sound ninja started attacking in the audience, Avaki found Takato and wanted to help. Takato refused and led him out of the village, telling Yon-Tao to find Kazō and Oda in the infirmary. On the way out of the village, Avaki protested. He didn’t want to let such a disaster happen while they just ran away. Takato explained that it wasn’t their fight. It was Konoha’s problem, and the two of them getting involved would only drag Kusa into it. He continued, saying Kusa was a village that upheld diplomacy as one of its key values. Although helping an ally would seem to abide by this, the fact that Kusa was not even aware of the events happening meant they should retreat and report the findings. As tough as it may be to accept, there are times to just follow protocol and disregard everything else. Master's Training Arc After the Exams, Takato wanted to further the training of his team. Having to train them in his spare time made this difficult because he couldn't spend enough time with them. To fix this problem, he decided to take them to another teacher. Junko Yokuchi had taught him for a while, back when he was a genin, and he figured she could teach his students a thing or two in his stead. Mountain Trial Arc After finishing a mission, Team Takato passed through a small village at the base of a mountain. As a way to gain some experience, Takato told the genin to stay there a while and talk to the villagers. Hearing from people with different views and customs could teach the boys some life lessons. He then left them to make his report. Solo Missions Arc Takato returned to the village where he left his students to find them missing. He later found out they had traveled up the mountain and hadn't returned for a few days. Reaching the summit, he saw no sign of them. While making a more thorough search, the three genin reached the summit, now back from their individual adventures. Noble Family Arc Taking on their first C-ranked mission, Team Takato was tasked with escorting a caravan to its home village. It wasn’t a dangerous mission, but the caravan just wanted to be safe. Unlike most of their previous missions, Takato was actually accompanying them. However, he was really handling a separate mission that just happened to be on the way. Midway through the trip, Takato went off on his own and left his students to continue without him. He is later seen arriving to aid Oda and Avaki who were fighting some Tani-nin. He had been following the ninja for a few hours, and they had led him to a large estate. He was surprised to see his students there instead of escorting the caravan. After stopping the ninja, they told him that the caravan had a woman hostage in one of their carts. They escaped with the woman while Kazō went back to the village to tell them of the deception. Takato then leaves with his students to return to Kusa and make the report. Sleeping Battle Arc Takato is seen speaking to the Village Head. Kazō bursts into the room with his prosthetic missing and a few Konoha ANBU appear in the doorway. They had been trying to gain information on his wood manipulation technique that he had shown during the Chūnin Exams. Seeing his subordinate standing there, bleeding, Takato stepped in. With several Kusa ninja arriving behind them, the ANBU decided to give up their mission, realizing Kazō’s jutsu wasn’t wood release after all. After explaining their motives, they were allowed to leave without any major problems. Shadows of the Past Arc Given a new B-ranked mission, Team Takato traveled to a location near the border with the Land of Fire. They were to visit a prison set up there. Some inmates had managed to escape, and ninja from both the Grass and Leaf were asked to help collect them. Team Takato was given information on an inmate when they arrived. It was Odaiba Inagara, Oda’s father. Upon seeing the photo, Oda took off in the direction his father had escaped. Takato hurried after the boy with Avaki, telling Kazō to stay and get any other information. Takato caught up to Oda and watched him enter a cave. Checking inside, Takato saw that the boy had made a good choice and had found Odaiba hiding inside. He remained near the entrance, telling Avaki they would catch him if he tried to escape. He was also giving Oda a chance to speak with his father. After a while, Takato heard someone coming out of the cave. Before he could do anything, a bright flash from a lightning release technique blinded him and Avaki. When they could see again, Odaiba was gone. They ran inside to find Oda sitting there with only a few scratches. Takato decided to leave the mission at that. They had no idea which way Odaiba had gone and searching would only waste more time. He led the two back to the prison to see what Kazō had been up to during the ordeal. Kusa's Unofficial Team Arc In a flashback, Kazō, Oda and Avaki meet in a forest where they meet Takato. He explains that the four of them will form Team Takato. Kazō took a moment to take the information in and realized what was happening. He was being put on a fake team because of his disability. This angered him and he spoke out against the team-up. He wasn’t sure if he was madder at the false team, or the fact that the higher ups weren’t being straight forward with him. He refused to be saddled with two fake ninja. Takato told him what really happened. He explained that Kazō would have been dropped as a ninja if he hadn’t stepped in and taken the boy’s ninja career into his own hands. In order to properly train, Kazō would need two teammates to help him. They were a ragtag group, but it was necessary to allow Kazō to continue as a shinobi. Takato then gave Oda and Avaki a headband to officially establish the team. The three genin began their training. Takato pushed Kazō's ninjutsu skills by using earth release against his wood manipulation. Since Kazō had such low reserves, Takato wanted him to get better at controlling his chakra. For Oda, he mostly used taijutsu. With Oda's arthritis, he could only fight when he flowed chakra to his joints. Outside of this he was more fragile. Takato needed to strengthen his stamina and pain tolerance if he was going to succeed as a ninja. They spent most of their time training outside of the village so Kazō could avoid his Academy friends. Even though he had agreed to the team, he was still embarrassed about being on it. More of their training with Takato is shown, and the three genin grow in strength and friendship. While setting up camp one night, Takato returned to find the three had be goofing off. He struck all three of them over the head and scolded them for it. When Avaki asked why he had struck the more fragile Oda too, he told them he would not go easy on them because the enemy wouldn't. One year later, the three finished their training. They had completed a few missions over this time thanks to Takato getting permission for the unofficial team. Kazō had grown quite attached to his new teammates and was no longer embarrassed to be with them. They were now ready to take on their first real challenge. Their unofficial team would finally face real ninja in the Chūnin Exams. In the present, Kazō and Avaki fought along side the Leaf ninja, Naruto against a jōnin from Ishigakure named Ryō. In the battle, Avaki had sacrificed himself to protect a young girl named Rika from one of Ryō's bombs. That evening a funeral was held near the blast site. Since Avaki was not a regular ninja who was basically unknown to the main forces, the funeral was a small one. Only his family and friends, Kazō’s family, Oda’s mother, the village head, and the Leaf ninja involved were in attendance. Takato stood with Oda who was angry he hadn't been there to help. For the next few weeks, Team Takato coped with their loss. It would take some time before they were ready to continue training and missions. Part II Growth Arc New Team Arc Kusa History Arc Return Home Arc Kusa Invasion Arc Separate Paths Arc Trivia Quotes (To Avaki about Oda) "You think the enemy will go easy on him? He’s a ninja just like you. The enemy won’t treat you like children; they’ll treat you like targets. All of you need to grow stronger if you expect to survive the shinobi life. You need to fight through the challenges, and the pain… I won’t coddle you." (To Ryō) "So you’re the bastard who killed my subordinate. My name is Takato Kishimi of the Hidden Grass. You’ve killed countless people in the past few years. As the sensei of one of these victims, I personally despise your entire existence. Now, I can finally see you brought to justice... Ryō Uchimono! By order of the Village Hidden in the Grass... you are to be executed on sight!!" Reference *Takato Kishimi is an OC created by KusaNin. *Images used pictures of Asuma to get body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT